


Our Days

by Ms Days (CrownedJoker)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedJoker/pseuds/Ms%20Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire, Temptation, Lust, and Passion are different forms of love to me. Or the interlude to love. So many take numerous routes, but fall short. Which route will I take? No, which routes will the people of Salem take?</p><p>Takes place exactly when Theresa and Brady find out she isn't pregnant. This story will aim to be more interesting and dramatic than the show right now. Though, because the show is not as interesting there will be weird inconsistencies in the story as I do not watch the show often. Although, I keep up with what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> One thing to note, I always list the race of the character when introducing them. I try not to make white the default, and describe all characters. Also, this is my first work so don't judge too harshly! 
> 
> Plus I'm still new to Days history so some things might be wrong or a little inaccurate.

Brady’s P.O.V.

  
“Theresa, you’re not pregnant.” Kayla said, as she handed Theresa the papers. I knew it. I just knew it. I was lied to again. But what did I expect? It was Theresa.

Theresa face paled, her wide eyes scanning over the papers. She turned to me, lips trembling.

  
“Look, Brady I swear I am pregnant−” Tears were streaming down her face.

  
“No, you were just trying to squirm your way into my life Theresa.” I slammed my hand down on the table.

  
I stuck my finger in her face. “I am done with you, your bullshit, everything. And I going to make sure you’re going to jail for almost killing John. In fact, I’m going to call him now.” Gasps were heard around the pub, and only the churning of the coffee marker made noise. Kayla looked devastated while Theresa began to choke on her sobs.

  
I grabbed my cell phone and began to dial John’s phone number.

  
Then she snatched the phone. Fury welled up in me. “Theresa give that back!”

  
Then she began to run. She was fast, but I was going to catch her. I could hear Kayla screaming after us, but the words fell deaf on our ears. The whole world seemed red, with jeering eyes mocking me.  
Because Theresa was tiny she moved fast, and she dove into the park. I was just behind her, and I was going to catch her.

  
The trees in sight, I finally caught sight of Theresa on the ground, sobbing along with my phone.

  
“Enough games Theresa! You’re going to jail, and you are going to pay for what you did to John.” I bellowed. I was about to grab my phone, but something caught my eye in the sunlight.

  
Blood.

  
Someone is bleeding.

  
Theresa seemed to notice,and screamed.

  
There lay a woman, blood seeping out of her head.

  
Footsteps came from behind, but my eyes stayed planted firmly on her. I needed to carry her to hospital. I heaved her in my arms. Her neck lolled.

  
I left Theresa as I ran to the hospital, and didn’t look back once.

  
***

  
Theresa’s P.O.V.

  
No. I am pregnant, I was with our child. Nothing made sense. So I did the wrong thing like always.

  
I couldn’t go to jail.

  
I couldn’t suffer the consequences of my actions.

  
So I took Brady’s phone and ran. Kayla was lying. It had to be. I am pregnant. With Brady’s child.

  
I had to be. I am pregnant. I am−

  
I tripped tumbling down unto the grass. Tears poured down my cheeks as I cried, the phone slipping to the ground in front of me.

  
“Enough games Theresa! You’re going to jail, and you are going to pay for what you did to John.”

  
But he paused, and I turned to see what he saw. Blood. A woman lying in a pool of blood.

  
I screamed.

  
My thoughts swarmed, clashing, slapping, I couldn’t. I couldn’t….Everything dissolved around me. The world turned dark as it collapsed before me. The baby. I know I was pregnant. I know. That baby couldn’t be gone. My baby…

  
“Theresa Donovan!” A white man, with blue eyes and slick back brown hair held my wrist. He was dressed in suit. He pulled me off the ground, and even as my body refused to move.

  
“What? Who are you?” Eventually I was gathered in his arms, crying into his suit.

  
He sighed. “Chad Dimera. You and Brady Black ran out of the pub, I was there getting coffee. You made a commotion, and I followed because it looked like there was trouble. By the way he talked about your situation; I thought it would be best if I followed.”

  
I looked down to the ground. God, how humiliating. Everyone saw me, crying, being outed as near killer. I pushed Chad away, standing on wobbly feet.

  
“Go away! I don’t need you here. Get out!” Chad reached for me.

  
“Theresa−”

  
“I don’t need you. Go away.” I screamed at him, and Chad picked up the phone on the floor.

  
“Fine. I’ll at least return this to Brady for you. Let’s meet again on better terms.” With that, Chad walked away leaving me all alone in the park.

  
Brady’s P.O.V.

  
I waited anxiously, and practically jumped when Daniel arrived. I wasn’t happy to see him after what he did with Kristen, but right now he was a saving grace for me.

  
“How is she?” I asked, and Daniel took a deep breath.

  
“Well, someone beat her up pretty badly; it was good you got her here in time.” Daniel went silent with the next words.

  
“What, Daniel? Spit it out.” Daniel gestured along the corridor.

  
“Let’s walk to where she is Brady.” Daniel said, and I narrowed my eyebrow.

  
We began to walk together to where she was, and Daniel stopped at the window. There she was. She was a black woman that had a petite body. Her skin was reddish-brown, and her hair like a wispy cloud. Her brown eyes looked around the room, with her bandage around on her head.

  
“Brady, as you can see she’s totally fine. But there is some bad news.” Daniel frowned and turned to me.

  
“What is it Daniel? Why do you keep skirting around the issue?” I snapped, and Daniel rubbed his neck.

  
“She has no memory. Well she can remember her first name, which is Lucy. But nothing else. Lucy is like a blank slate. We’re not even sure that’s her name.” Daniel said, and I swallowed.

  
“Did you run tests? So she has amnesia?” Daniel shook his head. Dread filled my bones.

  
Daniel cleared his throat. “That’s the problem. She came back completely fine, although the injuries were a bit serious. But she doesn’t have amnesia. Despite how bad the injured are, she’s not damaged enough. It must be psychological. So we’re going to have her questioned by Marlena to get what she has.”

  
My mind was whirling. No memories. The injuries. “So when will her memories come back?”

  
Daniel looked down with a frown. “Sorry, we really don’t know. It might never come back. But if you want, I can call you later about her progress.”

  
I took a deep breath. “I would like that. I have to go home, and think things through.” I was about to walk away before Daniel stood in front of me.

  
Daniel bit his lip. “Brady, can we talk later? Please? I have something’s to say. We can’t be like this forever.”

  
I barely turned to look at him. “Fine. I just want one thing, for you to tell Eric what you did. I think he deserves to know. Now, I’ll be going home.”

  
Not waiting for his reply, I walked out of there. I was at the front of the hospital where, Chad Dimera was. EJ’s little brother. Knowing that information was enough to show what kind of person he is.

  
It wasn’t my business, so I moved the other way. Until he walked beside me. “Brady Black? I have your phone.”

  
That made me stop. “Why do you have my phone?”

  
Chad chuckled. “Well, of course from the park and where Theresa was.”

  
I turned to look at him properly now, and he had a smug look on his face. “Whatever, thanks.” I grabbed my phone and began to walk but he blocked me again.

  
“I know Theresa did some terrible things, but she didn’t deserve that in public.”

  
I rolled my eyes. “I recommended, not poking into others business. Okay? I think you have enough going with EJ’s death.”

  
That shut him up. Chad had a dark look on his face, and I smiled.

  
“Seems we’ve come to an understanding. Now I’m going to leave.” I stalked off, unaware of the rivalry I’d created.


End file.
